Lay It On Me
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Inspired by Kelly Rowland's song Lay It On Me. Kendall and Logan suspect something is weird about the other two boys when they come home in the late hours covered in glitter and slightly drunk every night. Kenlos. Shameless smutt ;D


**A/N: Inspiration From Kelly Rowland's song Lay It On Me (feat. Big Sean) This is what happens when I listen to seductive music. I should be ashamed for writing this but...I'm not lol. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Carlos and James had been acting weird lately. They would leave out the house at around 6 but wouldn't return until past midnight. Mrs. Knight doesn't notice it because she tends to have her 'me time' after 5. Kendall and Logan didn't think about it that much until they had stayed up unintentionally watching movies.

When James and Carlos entered 2J they were covered in glitter and were stumbling to their room. Both Kendall and Logan were intrigued by this and didnt know what to think about it. Kendall had came up with a few possible things but they were completely ridiculous, according to Logan.

After a while they gave up on trying to figure it out and were going to simply corner the two to question them but when they went to the other boys room the raven and tall brunette were gone.

"I'm so sick of this." Logan stomped, trying to figure out when the two disappeared. His smarts just couldn't come up with a proper and reasonable solution.

"Where the fuck could they go to?" Kendall said, looking around the room like the two would magically show up. They both sighed as they went back to the living room to wait for the two to return.

After waiting for hours and almost dozing off Logan and Kendall both sat up at the sound of their friends trying to open the door.

"Hurry up James." They heard Carlos say.

"Shh I'm trying. This would be easier if you didn't give me that drink."

"Hey that's the only way you'll loosen up." Carlos said making James laugh as the door swung open.

Kendall and Logan were sitting in the dark so they weren't spotted by the other boys. Kendall spotted something fall onto the floor when James put his jacket on the rack. He waited until the two boys went to their room. When they were gone Kendall almost flew over to the object as if it would disappear at any moment.

"Lorenzo's strip club." Kendall read out loud.

"What?" Logan said, quickly at his side, reading the card.

"They go to a strip club?" Kendall asked, mostly to himself.

"Every night?" Logan asked, also mostly to himself.

"Why?" Kendall asked Logan, who responded by slapping him upside the head.

"It's obvious. Why would you go to a strip club?" Logan asked him.

"To watch strippers...strip."

"Exactly."

"But, Logan, this card says that it's a gay strip club." Kendall pointed out.

"No way!" Logan said before he looked to find out that Kendall was telling the truth.

* * *

It was a Friday night and instead of waiting for Carlos and James to come home to question them Kendall and Logan decided to follow them in a cab. When they arrived they immediately noticed the long line for the door.

After seeming like hours of waiting in that line full of weird and perverted people, Kendall and Logan finally got in. It was a little awkward for them when an extremely tall woman came up to them and tried to flirt with them. The second she opened her mouth to reveal she had a very deep, manly voice, Kendall and Logan were scurrying away.

They accidentally bumped into a half naked man serving drinks, making him spill a drink onto Kendall. Kendall immediately ran into the bathroom because Logan told him that the color would stain if he didn't rinse it off. Logan didn't want to be alone in the middle of the room so he decided to follow Kendall into the bathroom.

"Come on we have to hurry before we miss them." A guy said, rushing out with a friend as Kendall got his shirt problem together.

"Maybe they caught onto us following them and went somewhere else." Logan said.

"Yeah, I say we just go back to the crib and wait for them there." Kendall said before they left the bathroom.

"Oh I like this song." Logan said as the beginning sound of Kelly Rowland's song Lay It On Me begin to play.

"Logan seriously." Kendall said before the lights started flashing.

Everyone seemed to crowd around and Logan and Kendall found themselves at the front of the stage. They watched as the two spotlights came to a stop and two people walked out, covered in specks of glitter. Kendall and Logan's eyes widened in shock when they figured out that the two strippers were. James and Carlos. Both of them sporting a pair of tight booty shorts and half shirts with glitter sprinkled on them but mostly focused on their abs.

As the first verse began Carlos made his way to the center pole with James. They two of them began to roll their hips to the beat before leaning in like they were about to kiss as they faked like they were about to take off each others clothes. Everyone in the place began to go insane except for the two shocked boys in the front. Carlos couldn't recognize the two guys in the front that seemed to stare at them. As a tradition of the place they would take two guys and give them personal lap dances on stage.

As they got close to the edge of the stage all of the guys seem to go insane. Carlos was beginning to think that they broke the two boys in the front. Which would make them perfect candidates for lap dances.

"I'll take the blond, you take the brunette." Carlos told James in the mix of them grinding on each other.

They both reached their hands out to touch the two boys faces. Not really seeing them because of the light shining in their faces. The boys still had a shocked look on their faces as they were pulled up on stage. Carlos and James gasped when they realized who they had picked. But by now the two boys were on stage and in front of them.

They couldn't stop now so they just went on like they were total strangers. Well, a little more than that because Carlos secretly had a crush on Kendall. James was the same with Logan. Carlos took the shocked boys hands and put them on his waist as he drew him in closer. Carlos held onto Kendall's hands as he rolled his hips into Kendall's.

After doing this a few times, Carlos quickly spun around and pressed his back against Kendall's stomach as he held his hands. He could hear Kendall gasp in his ear as he moved Kendall's hands from his mid-section to the front of his pants. Kendall could feel Carlos' bulge in the tight shorts before Carlos ripped his hands away, kicking off the boots he had on. Carlos made his way over to the pole, taking a quick glance at James to see him grinding his ass on Logan's visible hard on. Carlos could feel Kendall's hard on pressing into him ever since he spun around. Once they got to the pole Carlos turned back around and moved Kendall's hands on his ass.

"Hold me up, big boy." Carlos whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and doing the same with his legs and Kendall's waist.

Kendall wasn't planning on letting Carlos go any time soon. Knowing that Kendall had a good grip on him, Carlos removed his hands from the blonde's neck and brought them behind his back and onto the pole. He pulled himself up until he felt Kendall's hard on rub against him again. He began to grind his hips harder causing him to actually moan out loud. Kendall turned red with embarrassment as he held Carlos. When he gave Carlos ass a squeeze he wasn't the only one moaning.

As part of the show when the song was over Carlos and James grabbed their client's hand and walked off stage with them. Normally they would hand them off to security so they could return to their dressing rooms to change their clothes. This time though, Carlos and James informed security that the other two boys were with them.

Carlos and James took the other two to their seperate dressing rooms and closed their doors, locking them. The second Carlos locked the door Kendall was on his neck, sucking and biting as his hands went straight to Carlos erection.

"Ugh, Kendall." Carlos moaned when Kendall squeezed him.

"Fuck, you're were so hot up there on stage." Kendall whispered in his ear.

Kendall's hands moved up to rip off the half shirt Carlos had on before he took of his grey t-shirt. Kendall's hands then flew to unbuckle Carlos shorts.

"Commando huh?" Kendall whispered when he reached his hands into Carlos' shorts, rubbing Carlos' member. Carlos moaned as Kendall began to stroke him.

"Too much clothes." Carlos said as Kendall began to kiss at his neck while still stroking him.

Kendall removed his hands from Carlos' member and unbuckled his pants. Before he could pull them down Carlos moved pushed him down onto the couch that was in the room. Kendall watched as Carlos finished pulling down his pants before he felt Carlos mouth his erection through the thin materials of his boxers.

"Oh fuck, Carlos!" Kendall said as his hands threaded through the latino's hair.

Carlos pulled down Kendall's boxers, his cock springing to life. Carlos wasted no time and began to take Kendall's massive cock into his mouth, slightly chocking at the size. Kendall was a moaning and writhering mess. He wanted to thrust so hard into Carlos mouth but he knew that would probably ruin the moment. Carlos hollowed his cheeks as he took more and more of Kendall's cock.

When Kendall felt Carlos began to deep throat him he accidentily pulled on the latino's short hair. Kendall was surprised when he felt Carlos moan around him. The vibrations caused him to feel that sensation in the pit of his stomach. Carlos could tell that Kendall was close so he pulled off, earning a groan in frustration from Kendall.

"Why'd you stop?" Kendall wanted to know.

"I want you to fuck me." Carlos told him. Kendall didn't have to be told twice. He removed his clothes that were around his ankles, along with his socks and shoes as Carlos did the same before straddling him.

"I don't have any-"

"No, I've wanted for this for so long. I want to feel you." Carlos interrupted him before bringing their lips together. Kendall knew that this wasn't just sex for him but he didn't think it was the same for Carlos. He would've smiled if he wasn't so horny. Kendall laid Carlos down on the couch before he began to kiss down his body.

"Ngh, no teasing, please." Carlos begged.

"Fine." Kendall said before he delivered a harsh suck to Carlos' neck, kissing it afterwards as he smirked at the mark he left. Kendall looked around for any type of lube but couldn't find any.

"Under the couch." Carlos told him.

Kendall reached under the couch and grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting a large amount of it in his hand before he brought his fingers to Carlos' hole. He kissed Carlos thigh as he slid one finger in. Carlos groaned in pain before adjusting to it.

Kendall leaned down and licked from the base of Carlos' cock all the way to the tip before taking him into his mouth as he slid a second finger in. As Kendall bobbed his head he felt Carlos thread his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, fuck. Kendall please." Carlos moaned out when Kendall curled his fingers, hitting Carlos' spot. Kendall withdrew his fingers as he pulled off of Carlos before slicking himself with the lube.

"This might hurt a little but I promise it'll get better." Kendall said as he aligned himself up with Carlos entrance.

Carlos nodded his head before Kendall began to push into him. Kendall quickly leaned down and kissed Carlos when he saw the pained look on his face. Once Kendall's lips were on his he was quickly relaxed and Kendall pushed the rest of the way in before he waited for Carlos to adjust to him.

"Move." Carlos told him.

Kendall pulled back until only the head of his cock remained before plundging back into the latino, hitting his prostate dead on. Carlos moaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall began to thrust at a steady pace, making sure to hit Carlos' spot each time.

"Ngh, Kendall, h-harder." Carlos moaned.

Kendall was waiting to hear those words from the minute he entered Carlos' tight heat. He began to pound into the latino's prostate with all of his might. His thrusts began to get a little sloppy as he felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kendall reached down and began to stroke Carlos along with his thrusts.

The feeling of Kendall slamming into his prostate and him jerking him off became too much for Carlos and he came, covering Kendall's hand and his stomach with his seed. The look on Carlos' face combined with the feeling of Carlos squeezing around him had Kendall cumming a second later, filling Carlos to the brim with his cum. Kendall felt his arms give out and he collapsed on top of Carlos.

"Ngh, Kendall you're heavy." Carlos groaned out after a while.

"Sorry." Kendall said as he sat up, using his arm to balance himself.

The both smiled at each other before Kendall pulled out of Carlos, both of them hissing at the action. Kendall pulled Carlos on top of him as he laid down on the couch and Carlos laid his head on the blonde's chest.

"I love you." Kendall said in Carlos' ear.

"I love you too." Carlos said, trying not to cry with joy.

"I have to ask you though-"

"Me and James only did this for extra cash so we could get the new gaming system, it was his whole idea." Carlos told him.

"Figures, but no that's not it. I was wondering, what was the name of that song that came on when you came out?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, um, Lay It On Me by Kelly Rowland." Carlos told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"That is now my new favorite song." Kendall said as he pulled Carlos closer to him.

* * *

**A/N: I really don't know what to say besides this is what certain types of music do to me. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Also if you can, can you check out my other stories. Particularly Never Give Up & I Always Need Help. They are my stories that are good but don't get enough recognition and are starving in the review section :(**


End file.
